GOMBAL
by Kim In Soo
Summary: bagaimana cara sehun menggombali kai? FF pertama yang aku buat. HUNKAI


ak cma iseng bwatnya, jdi gk usah kaget kalo gaje

~gombal~

suatu hari yang cerah #sehun=cerah mata loe soek, udah jlas mendung. # iya ak ganti. OK karena sehun appa protes jdi ganti (sehun; gk usah pnggil gue appa, gue bukan bapak loe ak= # pundungdipojokan)

suatu hari yang mendung terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu tanpa melakukan apapun. kai dan sehun itu nama pasangan tsb. karena suasana yang sepi bagai kuburan entah kenapa itu membangkitkan otak evil sang seme alias sehun. akhirnya sehun memecah keheningan.

sehun

"chagi~~" panggil sehun dengan nada manja. kai yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh "apa?",

sehun lngsung tersenyum tipis sangaaaaaaat tipis sampai kai tidak melihat smirk yang terkandung didalamnya(?).

"kau tau, tadinya aku tidak tau ada apa denganku . dadaku selalu mungkin aku memiliki kelainan." kai terlihat sangat memperhatikan setiap kata2 sehun ' apa dia akan menggombal' batin kai.

"saat aku melihat parasmu yang cantik, senyumu yang terlihat bagai senyum malaikat. ataupun suara tawamu yang terdengar bagai alunan melodi terindah."

kai yang mendengar pujian sehun hnya bisa menunduk sambil blushing. melihat kai yang menunduk mendengar pujiannya, sehun semakin tersenyum #read=smirk. sehun lalu melanjutkan ucapannya setelah melihat kai sebentar

" tapi sekarang ak tau penyebabnya, itu karena~" sehun menjeda ucapanya dan membuat kai penasaran.

kai menatap sehun dengan mata berbinar sehingga terlihat sangat imut."karena~" ucap kai yang sudah penasaran dengan 'ap karena dia mencintaiku?' ucap kai dalam hati.

sebenarnya sehun sudah sangaaaaaat ingin 'memakan' kai tpi dia dia ingin melihat ekspresi kai setelah mendengar ucapannya sampai selesai. sehun pun melanjutkan ucapannya

"karena aku manusia biasa" kai terlihat agak bingung tpi kemudian dia berfikir ' aku seperti pernah mendengar kata2 ini sebelumnya. jika itu benar maka dia akan mengatakan " jadi ak tidak mungkin bisa mengelak dari pesona seseorang yang bagaikan malaikat dari surga"' kai yang berfikiran seperti itu membuat wajahnya tambah memerah karena malu memikirkan kata2 yang yang menurutnya akan diucapkan sehun.

" jadi~~" sehun menjeda lagi kalimatnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi~" lanjut kai

.

"jadi~~" lanjut sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" wajar dong klo dadaku berdebar, itu kan tempat jantung. itu tandanya jantungku berdetak, klo gak berdetak mati dong."

kai yang mendengar ucapan sehun hanya memasang wajah bodoh. sehun yang melihat wajah kai, sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya

"pfft~ HAHAHAHAAHAHA" kai yang emndengar tawa sehun, emosinya langsung meledak dan memukuli sehun dengan bantal.

"puas kau mengerjaiku?!" tanya kai sambil memukuli sehun.

" miane chagi, ak aw hanya aw bercanda" timpal sehun. 'ternyata di pukuli dengan bantal sakit jg' pikir sehun (ya iyalah sakit, kan dengan kekuatan penuh(?) mukulnya).

"berhenti chagi, itu Aw sakit" kai tidak mendengarkan ucapan sehun, dia masih bernafsu(?) memukuli pacar tercintanya.

"berhenti chagi" sehun mencoba melawan kai dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga menghadap kai dan tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri ( sehun babo. sehun_ apa kau bilang?!. _lngsung lari ke pelukan omma kai#yeay) dan mengakibatkan mereka berdua jatuh dengan kai di bawah sehun. melihat kai dibawahnya membuat otak pevert sehun aktif dan membayangkan yang 'iya-iya'

" kai~~~~~" panggil sehun dengan suara yang sexy di telinga kai. kai yang mulai mendapat sinyal berbahaya mencoba berdiri tapi tangan sehun menahannya dengan memeluk kai. tanpa aba2 sehun langsung berdiri lalu menggendong kai ala bridal style(bener gk tulisannya) menuju kamar kai.(anggap ini rumah kai dan di rumah itu gk ada orang lain selain mereka)

kai terus meronta dalam gendongan sehun

" SEHUN TURUNKAN AKU. TURUNKANNNNNNN!"

" TIDAK. kau harus mendapatkan hukuman karena memukuliku tadi"

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!"

setelah sampai di kamar kai,sehun mengunci kamar kai dan tidak terdengar lagi teriakan tapi suara desahan kai akibat dari aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

END.

gaje kan, aku bener2 minta maaf ini ff pertamaku(tapi gak di publish di ffn yang pertama -_-). apa ini bisa disebut ff? kyaknya terlalu gaje deh dan amat sangat super pendek.

sekali lagi aku minta maaaf banget klo ini gak layak di baca.

(Ff ini udah pernah di publish di FB)


End file.
